


Love in Unexpected Places

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Foster Care, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Groping, Homelessness, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Peeping, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Feeling anger and trapped, A fresh adult man leaves his foster home with just under the money he needs to get his home that he desired. He ends up going to a homeless shelter while planning his way to get the remaining money he requires. Once he got to the homeless shelter, he had to take an age test before gaining access, then he asked directions to the nearest shower, but that one didn't meet his satisfaction with privacy, so the guide tells him of a unoccupied shower room, but soon finds out he was tricked into finding his future wife.





	Love in Unexpected Places

“Annie, how much would you buy these for?” I asked as I held up half of my clothes my game system and other personal stuff.

She looked at me, then her face filled with worry.

“Why are you asking?” She asked.

“I’m moving out.” I said.

“Not yet, you’re not.” She said.

“Really you going to hold me overnight until I’m eighteen on the dot.” I said with a chuckle.

“Yes.” She said as disappointment filled her face. “Why are you moving out just as you turn eighteen?”

“I want to be free of a foster home.” I said, making her take a deep breath. “It’s not you or your husband, more the other boys, but not fully. I feel trapped and feel like I’m not getting anywhere in life if I don't leave.”

She stared at me, then she nodded slightly.

“So how much?” I asked. “Or do I pawn them?”

She shook her head quickly.

“I’ll never let you get ripped off by the pawn shops.” She said.

She grabbed the boxes before pulling out the game system and other electronics before she looked at me in worry.

“Please tell me you have a home to go to.” She whined, making me sigh, then her face fill with more worry. “Right, forgive me. However, please tell me you have money.”

“I do, close to four grand.” I said.

“How?” She asked in disbelief. “It’s only been two years since you moved in with me and had nothing to your name at the time.”

“I’m a good lawn mower and I collect my debt with interest if they don't pay up on time and...” I started to say, then took a deep breath. “I'm also good at cards.”

“Where are they letting you in to gamble?” She asked with frustration on her face.

“No, not casinos.” I said with another sigh. “I don't want to lose my money to those rigged machines. Just random street gambling.”

Her face filled with alarm.

“Why, that’s dangerous around here since it's mostly ran by gangs and it’s also illegal.” She said, making me whine as I started to grab my stuff, but she grabbed me. “No, I’ll stop stalling, please don't pawn your stuff.”

She went through my stuff with disappointment growing on her face as she saw I was selling all the stuff I loved to use, then she saw my parent’s wedding rings that was on a sturdy metal chain, making her face fill with alarm.

“I can’t take this from you.” She whined. “Why are you selling something that you literally fought to keep within your grasp before you settled into my house.”

“Because its holding me back.” I said, making her sigh.

“No honey, don't sell these.” She whined as she put them around my neck. “Keep them please.”

“I need the money.” I said. “I need five grand for my house that I have in mind.”

“What house cost that little?” She asked in disbelief.

“Not telling.” I said. “Everyone that I tell tries to talk me out of it.”

“Well, your not getting it with how much I’m buying for all this.” She said. “Close, but not quite.”

She pulled out her checkbook and put five hundred dollars on it, making me smile.

“That’s close enough.” I said. “I can get the rest in two weeks.”

She whined as she shook her head.

“Please be careful with those gang members.” She whined. “They are really nasty if they think you are cheating them.”

“There is no way I can cheat them.” I said, then smiled slyly. “Well, that they can see right off the bat of course.”

Her face filled with panic.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Counting cards.” I said. “But I move on or purposely make mistakes to throw them off if I see any signs of suspicion.”

“I hear that counting cards can be difficult to do.” She said with impression on her face.

“Not for me.” I said with a smile. “Not the class nerd.”

She giggled and shook her head.

“Still, please be careful and don't do it at casinos.” She said. “You will get caught nearly every time.”

“I don't do casinos.” I said stubbornly, making her smile.

“Good, I like that tone in your voice since I know nothing can move you now.” She said, making me roll my eyes before she giggled, then I grabbed the check as I turned to the door.

“No honey, I will not let you leave early.” She said. “Dinner will be ready in a minute. Go play your game.”

She looked to the game system that I sold her, making her sigh.

“Just please don't leave yet.” She said with a soft whine.

I nodded and walked towards my room, but once I got around the corner, I caught my foster brother, Annie's real son, eavesdropping on us. He looked at me in worry as he saw me.

“Don’t try to talk me out of it, Turner.” I said as I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed me.

“Why are you leaving?” He asked.

“Your pranks have some part of it.” I growled as I pulled away, but he grabbed me and picked me up to prevent me from moving.

“You can’t leave.” He said. “I won't allow it.”

“I like to see you try.” I growled. “Why do you still live here anyways your almost twenty-one”

“Because I love my family, including you and all the other children that come here even though your the only one that didn't run away.” He said. “Do you love us?”

“That guilt trip tactic isn’t going to work this time.” I growled. “Let me go before I make you.”

He chuckled.

“You can’t make me.” He said. “You could never get out of my grasp.”

I looked to Annie to see her staring at my stuff with worry on her face.

“Sorry to do this to you.” I said with a sigh. “But I have been holding back my true skills so I don't get kicked out.”

I kicked him in the groin, making him moan as he dropped me, then I took his legs out from under him. He stared at me in disbelief as I readied my fists, but he didn't retaliate as he held himself with pain on his face.

“Where did you learn that?” He moaned as I walked to my room, but didn't respond.

I closed the door and locked it so I wouldn't be disturbed, then laid down on my bed. A knock on the door filled the air.

“Honey, are you in there?” Annie whined. “Damn it I think he fled through the window. Get me the keys.”

“Yes mother.” Turner said, making me sigh in frustration and put my face into my pillow.

Once the door was open, she sighed.

“I forgot how heavy a sleeper he can be.” She said.

“Do you want me to get the ice?” He asked.

“No.” She said firmly. “I heard what he said to you and don't like that he’s leaving because of your pranks. He's going to be homeless in a few hours if he don't change his mind.”

Someone picked me up and turned me to them before I opened my eyes to see Annie.

“Dinner time, honey.” She said.

“I’m not hungry.” I said.

“I don’t care.” Turner said. “I will not let you skip another meal. “One meal a day is why you are so freaking small.”

I growled as I looked at him, making Annie sigh.

“Enough of that Turner, he’s average height.” She said.

“Yes, but he’s a toothpick and weighs nothing.” He said with a slight whine. “I swear I can snap him in two with one arm If I'm not careful.”

“Are you sure?” I asked as I looked at him, making him stare at me nervously. “Didn’t think so.”

Annie giggled.

“Thanks for not showing that you can fight before you decided to leave.” She said. “Please eat one last meal with us. It’s your favorite, spicy bean and beef enchiladas.”

I looked at her as she really did make great Mexican food, making her smile as she knew she would change my mind with that, then she took me to the dining room table. Once she got there, she hugged me, then set me down before walking into the kitchen.

“Honey, dinner’s ready.” Annie said.

Turner sat next to me, making me stare at him, then his face filled with nervousness.

“Please don't do that to me again.” He said, making me giggle.

“I will, to prove size don't matter to me and to make you think twice on pulling a prank on me.” I said, making him stare at me in discomfort.

Annie placed a plate in front of me, then one to him as my foster dad sat at the table, making me look to him to see him staring at me with slight worry seeping through his best poker face he had. We ate in silence, which wasn’t normal since Annie always had something to say to her husband. Once I was finished, I stood up, making my foster dad grab my arm and pull me to a sit. I looked at him to see his face was now filled with seriousness.

“Don’t try to stop me, I’m going.” I said with my stubborn tone while standing up, making him let out a grunting sigh as he closed his eyes in disappointment before he let his head drop.

I walked to my room as Annie and Turner stared at him in disbelief.

“Some speech, dad.” Turner whined.

“There is no getting through to him with that tone.” My foster dad said with a sigh as I stepped into my room. “He’s a steel wall when he sets his mind to something.”

I laid down and closed my eyes.

“My god, how is he still a sleep.” Annie whispered. "I hope he's not sick."

“I turned off his alarm.” Turner whispered.

“That never stopped his mental clock.” She whispered, then there was a long silence. “What did you do to him?”

“I spiked his drink with your sleeping pill.” He said with a whine.

“Damn it, you know how sensitive he is with those and that's also illegal.” She whined, then she picked me up before almost dropping me as the effects of the drugs still had a grasp on me. “Oh god, how many?”

“Two.” He said nervously as she placed her hand on my wrist.

“One, only one.” She said. “That’s way too much.”

“Not for me.” He said.

“That’s because your seven feet and a horse.” She said making him giggle. “Your body can tolerate more.”

Something wet and cold hit my neck, making me gasp and open my eyes as I looked to Turner to see he had a squirt gun with a small bucket of ice water.

“Damn it, Turner.” I growled as I pushed myself from Annie, before chasing him down as he stared at me in fear from my anger.

Once I was about to grab him, Annie grabbed me and pulled me back.

“Don’t honey.” She said in worry. “Don’t leave with that anger in you. I hope to see you again if things are to rough out there or if you succeed with that home of yours.”

I looked to the clock to see it was almost four in the evening, making me pull away and walk to my room as she followed before I got on the floor and pulled out my backpack from under my bed, then I turned to the door to see turner staring at me in disbelief as Annie stared in sorrow.

“How did I miss that?” He whined. “I thought I found all his packed things.”

“Decoys.” I said with a smile. “I'm way ahead of you on you trying to stall me. All that you found was the stuff I sold to your mom. This is all the stuff I need.”

“Which is?” He asked.

A week's worth of clothes.” I said.

“No money?” He asked.

I pulled out my bank card, making him try to snatch it from me, but I took him down and made his shoulder pop before he moaned.

“Honey, stop!” Annie yelped and pulled me off him before looking at him in worry.

“I’m fine, mom.” He said as he stood up while I left the room. “It was quick.”

He chuckled nervously as I left the house.

“He's freaking scary quick with his attacks.” He said. “I dare not resist him anymore.”

A few minutes later, I came to my bank to see I had plenty of time before they closed, so I walked in.

“Evening sir.” The clerk said.

“Evening.” I said and pulled out my check and bank card before giving it to him. “Deposit please.”

“Certainly.” He said and took it, then got to work before giving my card back. “Do you wish a receipt?”

“Sure.” I said, making him print one out, then give it to me before I started walking.

I looked to it to see I was only a few hundred dollars away from my house, so I walked to the homeless shelter, then pulled out my ID before a man stopped me.

“Are you homeless kid?” He asked in worry as he grabbed me, making me show him the ID.

He stared at it for a second, then he sighed and nodded before letting me go.

"Please stay away from the places that are under construction." He said. "Most of the building is unoccupied as it waits for the work team to get there. However, you are allowed to go there, but please don't make a mess in that area if you explore."

“Okay.” I said and walked in to see a man staring at me, then he grabbed my ID, making me stare at him. “Who are you?”

“An ex cop that knows a fake when I see one.” He said as he looked at my ID.

“Be my guest.” I said in frustration, making him look at me before he sighed and gave me my ID back.

“It’s real.” He said as I walked away. “How long have you been on the streets underage? You just turned eighteen.”

“None of your business and you can’t do shit about it if it was a long time.” I said and started looking for the shower, but couldn't find it, making me go to a man that looked to about my age.

“Sir, where is the showers?” I asked, making him look at me.

“Down the hall, kid.” He said as he pointed.

“I’m not a kid.” I said.

“Have you had sex?” He asked, making me stare at him. “Then you never went into manhood.”

“Whatever.” I said and walked away.

Once I got to the showers, I noticed it was an open shower as several people showered together, making me look away in disbelief as one of them was an old man. The man that gave me directions chuckled.

“What's wrong, expecting girls to be in there?” He asked, making me look at him in frustration.

“No, I was expecting some privacy.” I said.

“Yeah, uh huh.” He said with a chuckle. “Where are your parents anyways? Sixteen year…”

“I’m not sixteen.” I growled. “If I didn't care about getting kicked out, I would have gave you a split lip for that.”

He chuckled in amusement.

“That would be interesting to see you try.” He said.

“Let me guess your a jock that thinks he’s better than everyone.” I growled, making him chuckle. “Is there a place that is more private?”

“Yes.” He said as his smile turned to a small grin, making me stare at him in discomfort.

“I’m listening.” I said.

“In the unremodeled part of the building that is waiting for the workers to make plans.” He said.

“I was denied last time I tried to get in here, so I don't know the way.” I said, making his face fill with slight disbelief.

“Wait, your an orphan?” He asked.

“That’s not any of your business and I’m not a child.” I growled. “Just tell me where to go.”

“Don’t tell him about our secret area, Tim.” Another man said behind him. “If he gets caught, the girls will tear him a new one.”

“No they won't Cal, he’ll pass for them if they’re there of course.” Tim said with a chuckle. “Go down this hall, then turn right. You’ll find a shower that not many use anymore since the water heater is kinda broken. If you can’t get the heat to work for you, then you want to go into the vent that is blocked off by one screw to get to the water heater since the door to it is broken.”

I stared at him.

“No pranks from me, I swear.” He said as his smile faded. “I don’t do boys.”

I took a deep breath, then walked down the hall.

“You’re freaking not my friend anymore.” Cal growled. “That was our spot.”

“He needs it from his response.” Tim said, making me look back.

“Needs what?” I asked.

“That shower with privacy.” He said with a smile, then glanced to two elderly men walking into the shower. “Well unless you want to shower with them.”

I stared in discomfort, making him chuckle.

“Didn’t think so.” He said with another chuckle.

I looked forward and started to head to the area he said, then found the showers that had slightly more privacy since it had some walls that split up the showers and it was completely empty. The ground was completely dry too, so I walked in, then look to the vent that was slightly above my height and looked to only allow someone small like me to be able to squeeze in, but not much bigger. I looked back to the door to see they weren’t watching, making me start to take off my clothes, then tossed them aside, but kept my wallet on me with a zip lock bag just in case they were thieves. I turned on the water, making it pulse out water as the pipes were nearly empty, then a jet of water came out. I looked to the door to see I was still not being spied on, so I got under the water before gasping as the water was freezing. I turn the handles, but with no success of getting the heat to work. I whined as I couldn't handle that temperature and turned off the water before grabbing my clothes as I walked to the vent, then looked to the door to see no one. I looked to the vent to see it was indeed held up by one screw, making me pull out my Swiss army tool kit and take it off before climbing in, then crawled through before climbing up a little more. Once i was on top, I spotted the water heater in another room, making me crawl towards it, but a laugh from a woman filled the air, making me freeze.

“Okay, thanks… we’ll tell you.” She said, making me look down to see a vent that was over another shower that had three naked women from what looked like my age to mid twenties. I stared in disbelief as my shaft started to wake up from the sight of their fit bodies and tight asses to various size breasts. Not wanting to get caught by them, I crawled towards the heater, but the vent cover caved from under my weight, making a gasp fill the air as I moaned in pain on the ground.

“Damn it, why didn't they put the screws back on that vent?” One of the girls whined as she came to me, then she grabbed my leg. “Damn it, he’s bleeding.”

I looked up to the woman that looked to be the oldest of the group, then stared at her nervously, making her stare at me in worry.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked, making me look away. “Did they say that we would hurt you if you get caught.”

I looked at her as I didn’t know how she knew about that.

“Great, they tricked you.” She whined. “Yes, we knew you were coming, but I didn't realize that the vent was missing screws still.”

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked. “I wasn’t going to watch you guys. I’m not a pervert. I just wanted some hot water and privacy.”

She giggled and shook her head.

“We don't mind if you did watch us.” She said as the woman that was a few years older than me grabbed my zip lock bag.

“Hey that’s mine.” I whined and grabbed at it but she pulled it away before pulling out my wallet. “You won't find money in there. I have been mugged way too many times to carry money.”

She looked at me in disbelief.

“We aren’t thieves.” She said as she pulled out my ID. “We just want to know your name and age before we do what Tim wanted for you.”

“Um...” I started to say, but stopped as I glanced to her slit and C cup breast, then to the woman that checked me out to see her D cups before the final one that looked to be exactly my age, maybe a year older, but she was a little shy as she hid herself, leaving her C cups exposed.

“Is that alright mister Edgar Adams, age… seriously, eighteen today?” The woman that had my ID asked with disbelief on her face. “Wait you were homeless before you were eighteen?”

“No.” I said nervously. “I was in a foster home.”

The oldest woman grab for my rings, but I grabbed her hand and crushed it, making her whine.

“Okay, I won't touch.” She whined, making me let go. “Are those wedding bands?”

“Yes, my parents.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief, then nodded as slight regret replaced it.

“Can you answer the question?” She asked.

I glanced to the door to see the door was closed, then I looked to the shy girl as she advanced towards me.

“Who are you guys?” I asked.

“Forgive me, they normally tell you our names if they weren't tricking you into a peep show.” She said. “I’m Wendy, and the woman that has your ID which she needs to put back in the bag before she ruins your wallet and the stuff inside is name Kate, and the newest to our group behind us is August.”

“Really, I never heard of a girl with a month for a name.” I said.

“Not even May or April?” She asked.

“Okay, you got me there.” I said as I nodded slightly, making them giggle. “So what are you planning to do to me now that the peep show isn’t happening?”

“Really Tim, why didn't you tell him anything?” She whined. “Fine I'll be blunt. We was hoping to just take your cherry and give you the time of your life.”

My face started to burn up as I tried to hold back my smile as i couldn't believe how she could say that to me, making them all laugh.

“Is that a yes?” She asked, then took my wallet from Kate as she started to rummage through my pictures of my parents before she glared at her as she gave it to me. “Do you want him to think you are a thief?”

“No, sorry.” Kate said nervously. “I just want to know him a little better.”

“Well ask next time.” Wendy growled, then looked at me as I grabbed my zip lock bag. “I’m sorry that you were tricked into this, get washed up and leave if you wish to have nothing to do with us.”

I stared at her as she walked to a shower, then looked to Kate as she stared at my shaft before glancing to my face once she noticed I was staring. She sighed in disappointment before walking to a shower as I looked to the final girl that was now sitting next to me as she stared at my shaft with thoughts going through her head, making me look at her erect nipples to see they weren’t pure thoughts. Kate giggled, making me look at her to see her staring at my shaft again before I looked to it to see it was fully hard now from the sight of the girl’s arousal of me.

“I think August made him want to stay.” She said, making Wendy look to me, then to my shaft before smiling.

“Well, we are but a word away from relieving you if that is what you wish.” She said.

I looked to the door.

“This is also part of the unoccupied area.” She said. “No one will walk in since we have an out of order sign in the door.”

I took a deep breath and nodded, making all, but August smile as she was still fixated on my shaft.

“Looks like she’s hypnotized by his treasure.” Kate said, making her look to my face before smiling nervously. “He said yes honey.”

Her smile widen with nervousness, then she turn to me as the other women started to turn on all the shower around us while tossing my clothes to a dry area, making me look to them.

“It’s to drown out the noise if you are a moaner.” Kate said, making me bite my lip. “Do you know if you are a moaner?”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“I bet he never masturbated before since he had to share a room in a foster home.” Wendy said as August grabbed my shaft, making me gasp and look at her to see her staring at me nervously.

I took a deep breath and opened my legs more, making her face fill with color before she got closer to me, then started to suck me. I let out a grunt as I tried to fall back, but my head hit the wall, making the other smile as they got around me, then Kate grabbed me before lining me up to August so I can lie flat for her, then she put her slit to my face. I stared at it for a second, then started eating her out.

“Yep, this is his first time.” She said as she glanced to Wendy. “Try to find his likes girls so we will be ready for the next round… Well unless August don't take him from us.”

I pushed her up to see August sucking me with her eyes closed and pure pleasure has filled her face.

“It seems she is also about to lose her cherry.” She said, then she looked at me. “Do you have a girl?”

August opened her eyes and looked at me as I shook my head slowly, making her smile as Kate lower back down on me before i started to eat her out. Wendy got over me and started to lick my chest, making me giggle as I pulled away.

“Sorry.” Wendy said as she moved to my nipple, making me grunt as jolts shot through me, then I close my eyes in pleasure.

“Oh he likes that.” Kate said, making August look up.

“Okay don't make him cum early.” Wendy said. “Make it last for him… Really, you want to take him away from us now?”

Kate giggled as August nodded, making me open my eyes to see Kate staring at me, then her face filled with worry.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I can’t afford to support her.” I said softly.

“Don’t worry.” August said. “I have a few bucks to my name. Are you interested in me?”

I stared at Kate.

“He’s never had a relationship.” Kate said

“How do you do that?” I asked, making her giggle.

“I’m a daughter of a cop.” She said, making me stare at her nervously.

“The one that I met when I walked in and would have tried to get me back into that foster home if I wasn’t the right age?” I asked, making her smile fade, then frustration filled her face.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said. “We are legal age and he can’t do shit to us if we all are wanting this.”

I nodded and started to eat her out again, making her grunt.

“About time you found it.” She said with a smile, making me smile as August started to suck my balls, then I started to squirm from the feeling.

“If you like that, your going to have to get him used to it before you can control his body.” Kate said with a giggle.

“Can I have my way with him?” August asked, making Kate look at me.

“That depends on the vote from Wendy since he don't know what he wants.” She said.

“I don't mind.” Wendy said.

Kate got off me before August grab me and pulled me on top of her as she laid back, making me stare into her blue eyes that now had no trace of nervousness as it was replaced with a crush.

“That’s a good face he’s giving.” Kate said. “He likes you and you might win him if you do a good job. Now I see questions on his face.”

“God your worse than my mom with the face reading when she was alive.” I growled, making the girls giggle.

“Ask your question.” August said, making me stare at her, then she grabbed my ass. “Oh god his ass is perfect for my hands.”

My face started to boil as she started to play with it, making everyone giggle.

“How much money you have.” I said in caution.

“A few grand, why?” She asked.

“Do you care about a fixer up as a house?” I asked, making her face fill with disbelief.

“You have a house in mind already?” She asked.

“Yes, but I’m only four hundred off.” I said, making her smile. “We’ll see my boyfriend.”

I smiled as I wasn’t used to hearing that, then she started to kiss me on the lips, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“Really you stole his first kiss?” Kate yelped, making me glare at her before August giggle as she grinned nervously. “Okay shutting up. May we continue?”

“Yes, but I’m taking his dick first.” August said, making me bite my lip as my face started to overheat.

“Okay, that’s fine by us.” She said. “Please don't make his head explode by making all the blood go to his face.”

August smiled and started to kiss me again, making me glance to the others as she closed her eyes to see them smiling, then I started to kiss her back while closing my eyes.

“Got to love that cute face.” Kate said, making me growl. “Sorry, it slipped. I better get to work on my side before he bans me from him.”

A few seconds later, something wet hit my back, making my body twitch before August started to rub her hands all over me, but it was very slippery.

“That's a little too much, August.” Kate said. “Good thing this soap came from the dollar store.”

“It’s for his whole body.” She said. “You do your half.”

“With pleasure.” Wendy said, making me giggle as I couldn't believe this was the way my first sex was happening.

Four more hand scraped off the soap from my back, then someone started to wash my side and ass, as the other washed my hair. The person that was paying attention to my ass started to rub my back door before pushing a few fingers in me, making me yelp out and look back to see Kate fingering me, then I returned to my kissing as they giggled.

“Do you like that?” She asked.

“No comment.” I said, making them all laugh.

“You can use a toy on him.” Kate said, making me open my eyes.

“I think I need to take that one slow.” August said with worry, making me take a deep breath and grab one of her breast, then one of Wendy's, making her smile as she saw I couldn't choose which I like best.

“You don't have to choose.” Wendy said.

Once I was all soapy, Wendy reached under me and started to rub my belly as Wendy started to stroke my shaft, making me grunt from her gentle strokes, then she started to wash my balls as I started to feel pleasure.

“What are you doing guys?” August asked. “I like that face, making me lock lips to shut her up, then she giggled and started to French kiss me.

“I’ll tell you after.” Kate said. “Get him to fall in love with you before he falls for me.”

“You can’t have him.” August said, making me giggle.

“I don't want him either.” Kate said. “We like people in the twenties.”

“You do realize not many that age can fit up in that vent.” I said.

“We have other ways to get men in here.” She said. “Okay time to rinse girls.”

Wendy picked me up as August stood up, then held me to her as she started to rinse me off, touching everything she could in the process as she stared at my face for the reactions. Wendy turned me around once I was rinsed, making me glance at her in the face to after staring at her breasts.

“Go ahead.” She said with a smile, making me start suckling one as I knead my fingers into her as if I was trying to milk it.

August rubbed my back, then she pushed a few fingers in my ass before I moaned from her hitting a good spot, then she started to finger fuck me, making me start to buck my hips back.

“Damn, I like that.” August said with a giggle, making my face start to heat up again, then she pulled out of me as my whole body was rinsed, making Wendy move my head under the water before she started to rinse it off. Once it was clean, Wendy passed me to August, making me stand on my own feet before she hugged me and started to kiss me while working me to the floor until I was on top of her.

“Okay yes or no?” Wendy asked.

“No, I think I got him around my fingers to where he won't leave me.” August said.

I look back to see Wendy was holding a wad of condoms, making my face fill with disbelief.

“He didn't really believe us when we said we didn't mind.” Kate said. “Are you not wanting this?”

I looked back to August and started kissing her without saying anything.

“Give him a few minutes to think about it.” Wendy said. “Meanwhile dig into this cute man we have as our toy.”

I giggled, then someone spread open my ass, before something soft and warm touched my back door, making me gasp as i look back to see Kate was rimming me. I stared at her in disbelief, then slowly went back to August.

“He don't know what to say about that one.” Kate said with a giggle. “But I see he don't mind.”

Wendy start to lick my back, making me smile as it felt strange, then she started to kiss my neck, making me giggle before I put my head into her.

“That’s a good one too.” August said.

A few minutes of them finding my likes and dislikes August reached down and grabbed my shaft before lining it up, making me stare at her.

“Are you willing to help me out with the house?” I asked, making her smile and nod, then I pushed in as I saw no hint of doubt or lying, just her crush.

We both gasped out a moan, making the other two grin.

“That is a rarity to see two virgins take each others cherries.” Wendy said.

“Just shut up.” August said with a small smile as her face started to fill with color, then grabbed my hips before moving them. “Please don't freeze up, baby.”

I started to fuck her as I stared into her eyes to see her face fill with pleasure, then she closed her eyes before she started massaging my ass. Kate started to rim me again, but really got into it, as she started to push in and out of me, making me start letting out soft moaning. After a few minutes of fucking, I started to grunt as I was getting close, making me open my eyes to see August staring at me with pure love, then she shook her head with worry.

“Don’t pull out.” She said, then she glanced to my rings. “I want you to marry me.”

“Wow.” Kate said. “You go girl.”

I giggled as I struggled to hold back my smile, then kissed her once more before pushing deep and cumming in her with a moan, making her mouth crack open as pleasure filled her face.

“Yeah, it’s one of the best feelings, I know.” Wendy said. “Who’s next?”

“No, he’s mine and I don't want him to feel responsible if he finds out he got you pregnant.” August said, making her hold up the condoms before she stared at them.

“Kate won’t be needing them if she continues her normal routine of sex." Wendy said, making her looked to me.

“That’s up to him, but I will not let him fall for you.” August said

I took the rings from my neck before putting my mom’s on her finger, making Kate and Wendy smile as August stared at me in disbelief, then she smiled as she hugged me.

“They are too old for me.” I said, then glance to Wendy and Kate nervously, but they giggled and shook their heads, making me look back to August. “Please take it slow and give me about a year to get to know you.”

“Yes of course.” She said, then I got off her to stare at the cum oozing out of her.

Someone grabbed my shaft before sucking on it, making me look to the person to see it was Kate. She grabbed my hand before putting them on her head, making me start to fuck her face as I started to grunt from how good she can suck, then she grabbed a coin from off the ground before flicking it into the air as she grabbed my balls while she continued to suck.

“Ass side.” Wendy said, making me giggle as she watched it hit the ground before it landed on heads.

Kate looked at the coin before her face filled with excitement as she looked at me, then she calmed.

“Sorry, do you mind me riding you?” She asked, making me smile as I nodded.

“I’ll go as long as I can.” I said. “I never really had much problems keeping up endurance since I have a lot of energy to spare.”

“Good, get on the ground.” She said. “I like my boys submissive unlike your girl.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled and got on the ground before she got on top of me, then started to kiss my chest, before moving to my face to see pure concentration on her face. She started to grind her slit along my shaft as she sucked on my tongue. Once she was satisfied, she sat up, then lined her ass up to me, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“Don’t worry about me, honey.” She said with a smile. “I like the pain if you give any.”

I nodded as she sat on me, making me moan as my eyes rolled back from her tightness.

“Does it hurt?” August asked. “I like that face.”

“No, he’s just right.” She said, making me smile, then she started performing squats on me, making me moan as she touched my pelvis.

“Please do what you wish to me.” Kate said, making me reach up to her slit without opening my eyes, then pushed a few fingers in before she grabbed my hand and pushed my hand in.

“Holy shit.” I yelped as I stared at her slit that just swallowed my hand like it was nothing, making everyone burst out laughing.

“Feel around honey, it don't hurt.” She said, making me nod.

I started to push in deeper until I met her back wall, making her eyes roll back the deeper I went, then she let out a loud moan as she came all over me, making Wendy cover her mouth as August stared at her in disbelief. Before I could pull out of Kate, she grabbed my other hand and got ready to put it in her.

“Careful honey.” Wendy said. “It’s not for everyone. His hand might be too big for you.”

August nodded, then pushed a few fingers in. Once she got the forth one in, pain was filling her face, making me pull back.

“I don't like that pain in your face.” I said. “Get on my face and I’ll eat you to that orgasm.”

She smiled and nodded as she got on my face, making me start eating her clit before she gasped, then she started grinding my face before everyone giggled.

“Like I said before, you go girl.” Kate said.

A few seconds later, she started to pant, making Wendy get ready to cover her mouth. A second later, she moaned as she came into my mouth, pushing me over the edge with her sweet taste and smell of the sex hormones that filled my lungs, making me buck my hips into Kate a few times with a moan. Kate sat down on me pushing me as far as she could in her before I came deep into her.

“Oh, he has a strong set of balls if he can gush like that.” She moaned, making August smile as she nodded, then they both got off me as I panted and laid there.

“Tell me your not on empty.” Wendy whined, making me smile.

“Almost.” I moaned. “I might be able to go another half round.”

Kate started putting a condom on me.

“Good it’s just right.” She said. “I thought it would be too small.”

“I’m not that big.” I said with a giggle.

"She only wishes." She said, making me giggle as Wendy glared at her.

“Do you mind if I use your soft squishy pillows that are equally perfect as my girls, but I like to suckle yours.” I asked, making them all giggle.

“Just don't fall asleep on them in the middle of my turn.” Wendy said. “And share her sucking with her since she needs to find out if she likes it.”

“She will get plenty of that in the future.” I said. “You guys are only a one time deal.”

She smiled and nodded, then laid down, making me crawl over to her before August grabbed my ass with both hands.

“Definitely my favorite part about him.” She said, making me smile as Wendy grinned. “Yes you both can touch that.”

Once I got on top of her, I started to suck on her nipple as someone grabbed my shaft before lining it up.

“Okay your ready.” August said, making me push in, but she was very loose.

“I see, well that sucks.” Wendy said with a sigh as she stared at me. “I’m to much of a slut for him to get any pleasure from me.”

I stared at her in disapproval on choice of words.

“I’m sorry, forgive me.” She said, then look passed me. “Don’t call yourself a slut. He seems to not like that.”

I started to fuck her as best as I could, making her shake her head.

“My ass isn’t as used, take that instead.” She said, making me look to the nipple I was sucking before she giggled.

“I see why you said she will get plenty of that.” She said. “In that case, your girl gets it early.”

She pushed me on my back, then got on top of me before sitting on my cock, making me moan as it was a lot tighter than Kate’s.

“Get on him honey and put your nipple in the baby’s mouth.” She said, making me glare at her. “Sorry, he’s had a lot of bullies it seems.”

I sighed and nodded as I reached out to August, making her smile and step over me before sitting down. Wendy started to rotate her hips on me, making me start to moan from the feeling of her ass mussel trying to massage me. I started to suck on August’s nipples, making her grunt with pleasure quickly growing on her face, then Kate started to play with my balls as she started to finger fuck me.

“She’s obsessed with the ass, isn’t she.” I asked with a moan, making everyone giggle.

“Yes I am.” Kate said. “I like anything that has to do with the ass.”

Wendy grabbed my arm and pushed it into her slit, making me start to feel around until I hit the back wall, then started to massage it. A second later, I reached up and pushed a few fingers in August’s slit before finger fucking her as she gasped and moaned uncontrollably. Not too long after that, she gushed all over me.

“Don’t stop.” She said as I got ready to pull out, making me smile and continue.

About thirty seconds later, Wendy's walls clamped down on my hand and shaft, making me moan as the feeling of my ass being misused with my shaft on a milking machine pushed me over the edge, then my body became limp as I panted loudly.

“Okay, show’s over, girls.” Wendy said. “There isn’t anything left in him. Congrats August on your new husband if you don't mess things up with in the time he said. Wash him up and get him dressed, then help him to a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
